


Bright

by trekkiepirate



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene in "Valediction". Peggy asks Angie to move in with her. First Kiss fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for my Best Beloved little sister.

Angie was stuck with closing up. The rest of her co-workers insisted since they had families and that attending the VE celebration was more important for them. As she scrubbed particularly hard at a crusted bit of mustard, Angie mutters, “Probably just a parade and some fireworks. Nothing special. Nothing worth leaving early for.”

She's near done (just the blinds to close) when there's knocking at the closed diner door. Not demanding or hard, but slightly too quick. A little frantic.

Angie's got “We're closed” on her lips as she turns to face said door.

Peggy's standing there, looking slightly ruffled, which for her is the same as worried to death would look on anyone else.

She's also wearing trousers. Her legs look good in the trousers, very very good. Angie drags her eyes back up and flicks the lock, standing aside as Peggy walks in. “English,” Angie greets, “you okay there?”

Peggy's lips quirk into a smile and without a single word, she goes and closes the diner blinds, one by one.

“Not that I'm not grateful for the help, but what are you-”

Peggy interrupts, another sign something's off with her today. Most days she's the kind of polite that Emily Post could envy. Even turning down the offer of a drink or being evasive about her life, Peggy could set the standard for propriety.

“I've had a rather,” a pause that wouldn't have been noticeable if Angie hadn't memorized the cadence of Peggy's voice and accent a long time ago, “difficult day.” She closes the last blind over the door and comes to stand in front of Angie. “It made me realize something.”

“What's that?” Angie asks.

Without another word, Peggy leans forward and presses her lips to Angie's.

Somewhere between the brass band starting in her head and the pinches she's giving to her arm to confirm that she is, indeed, awake, Angie freezes.

Peggy seems to deflate and is about to pull away when Angie's brain wakes up and her hands shoot out, gripping Peggy's arms (jeez louise, the muscles on this woman, is she secretly a farmer? The phone company must have her assembling the phones).

Emboldened, Peggy moves closer, backing Angie up against one of the two-top tables.

They kiss for quite some time, mouths moving soft against each other's and Angie feels like the fireworks going off in her heart were much better than any that might be exploding in Times Square right now.

When at last they part, Angie couldn't stop herself from asking, “Your bad day made you realize you want to kiss girls?”

“Actually, I realized that approximately two seconds after I looked at you for the first time,” Peggy's smiling. “Believe me, it was not a thought I'd previously entertained. Though I'm guessing since you haven't called the cops, you have?”

Angie shrugs. “Hard enough to be this way in New York; I'd never have survived in my hometown. Besides,” she smiles back, “I've been heads over heels for ya since you ordered your first cup of coffee here.”

Peggy kisses Angie's cheek. “I was wondering,” another pause, this one long enough to be remarkable, “I've been given better housing by a friend. Would you like to come with me? It's plenty big enough for two.”

Angie nods like her neck's rubber. “Well, the boarding house is a bit boring these days. Hey, Dottie moved out too! All secret-like. Miriam's been going on for days about wayward young women and the moral decay of the country after the war. Getting a bit grating.”

Peggy opens her eyes wider. “Dottie moved? Huh. So that's a yes?”

“Course it's a yes. I'll be packed by morning. Give something else for Miriam to babble about to the other girls.”

Peggy grins. There was no other word for the wide, blindingly bright smile that spread over her face. “I'll meet you here tomorrow morning then? It's a bit out of the way, but I've got a friend who can drive.”

“You've got all sorts of interesting friends,” Angie comments. She leans forward and kisses Peggy's grin, amazed she was allowed to do that sort of thing now. “I'll be here with bells on.”

Peggy nods. “Shall we have a bite to eat? Talk about the future?”

Angie smiles. Even with a stalled acting career, the future was already looking much brighter.


End file.
